The Power of Six
by NumberEightRocks
Summary: Please read, I spent a lot of time working on this chapter and I promise it wont be rubbish. This will be a lot like the boo only thing is, is that my Six is like Teresa Palmer form the movie. So basically blond hair. Remember to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_The power of six _

_ Disclaimer: _I don't own the Lorien Legacies. Pittacus Lore does.

Sam's POV

As soon as Six started up her motorcycle I remembered something. Something my dad said before he disappeared, "Sam when the time is right and everything seems dark, remember the sundial." He said. "Wait; there is something my dad told me." As I tell them what he said Six says "My instincts are telling me to listen to you, that maybe it had something to do with us, the lorics." "I agree." John says. "Let's go to Sam's house and look for the sundial." Sarah says entering the conversation. So they all piled into the truck except Six she got on her bike and drove to Sam's house. They stopped a block away and were waling when Sarah saw a board with activities about the town. I notice her looking at the martial arts flyer. A guy named Devdan was offering to teach martial arts. I saw her rip the little tag with his phone number on it and run to catch up.

"Hey Sam I have a question." "Yeah Sarah." "Where did you learn to shoot like you did at the high school with your dad's gun?" "The gun range, it's about ten miles north of here and I needed something to do other than look up conspiracies." I reply. "Cool what's it called? "she asked. "Paradise shooting, where we can make a shooter out of anything." I smile. She started laughing and I even caught Six smiling. Then John said "No." out of nowhere. "What do you mean John?" "You know exactly what I mean and you aren't going to learn how to shoot either. I'm even thinking about not letting you sign up with that Devdan guy." "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do John? Honestly the second I fell in love with you I knew you were different and now I'm willing to fight for not just you but also the planet. I may not be going with you but when you come back I will be ready. Whether you like it or not." "But Sarah…" "John shut up, Sarah will do what she wants to whether you like it or not. Ok." "Who asked you Six? Mind your business ok." "Actually she is right John, I can do what I want and it is this." Sarah said

"Ok enough arguing. We are here" I said. We looked down at the sundial. It was covered in what appeared to be loric numbers. "Sam when is your birthday?" Six asked. "January, 15 1994." I said. We put the combination in and it popped pen. There was a latter and I knew this was my dad's bunker. As we descended John turned on his Lumen. We looked around and saw a huge skeleton with a loric pendant and documents lined the walls in anything but English. I saw a tablet "John check this out. It's a tablet but it won't turn on, it needs to be charged." I say. "Well someone look for a charger." John said. "Well John, considering its pitch black, why don't you go to the back and shine it on the bunker." Six said. I snickered. "Ugh fine, you don't have to be so snappy." John said. He did so and something caught my eye; a cord and then when I looked fully it was a charger. "Someone had me the tablet." I said. Sarah did so and when I plugged it in, it fitted. "Let's find an outlet later, but for now time to go, get the documents Sam." Six says. A boom sounded. "Shit they found us." John said. When we went back up we saw it was only my dad shooting. "Bye John, I love you and I will be waiting' Sarah says after they kissed. After I give her a hug I hop in the truck and we get on the open road. We drive for open six hours and then we pull into the Hilton.

As we walk in I hear and see Six ask for two rooms and paid her. We walked up to the elevator to get to the fourth floor. Six says "We will stay until checkout then we will go to my safe house in Pennsylvania. In the meantime Sam plug that tablet up." "Ok, it might take a while." I say and then it beeps. "Or apparently not." When it opens we see a blue circle on the left corner and a green triangle on the right; with a map of the globe. I click the blue circle and 7 dots appear. One in Spain, One in France, Two in Athens were we are currently; one in West Virginia, one in Malibu and one in India. "John I think this shows where the garde are and the triangles must be your ships when we saw one in New Mexico and one in Egypt." I say. "But there are seven dots and three out of nine garde are dead, I'm confused." Six said. "HOLY CRAP! John didn't you say you saw a second ship. In your vision." "Yeah I did; this means that there is one more garde. One more person to help us in this war!" John said. We woke up the next day and headed out to sixes safe house. When we got there she said we needed to start training immediately. So when we set it up, Six started doing some complicated moves. "Got it because I'm not doing it again." She said. "I got it. Not that hard if you pay proper attention." I said. "I'm super confused one second you were there now you're there." John said. "Ugh this is gonna be a long session." Six mutters.

**Six Hours Later **

"Six that was very rigorous can we take a break?" I asked. "Sure I taught you a lot. As for you Johnny tomorrow I want your head in the game no moping over Sarah, Henri, or your perfect little world in Paradise. Just training." "Ok I get it. I will be more focused tomorrow." John said. "You better be." Six and I say at the same time. We both blush and look away and I noticed John looking at me with a smirk. "Anyway with the tablet I figured we could go after the garde in America first. Starting with West Virginia." I say. "That's where a Mog prison is and I bet you everything I own the garde is there." Six says. "When do we get them?" I ask knowing the answer. "Tomorrow. Get packed we are leaving right now." John said. 'This is gonna be a long ass journey' I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating, studying for algebra, play rehearsal, and homework I will try to update on a regular basis. P.S. I will make the characters and Mogs more powerful because I mean it's like 9 or ten people against an army and in the story Mogs get beaten to easily for me. I have gotten back into x-men so you will see legacies from their powers. And finally Sam will be getting an upgrade. Not to op just enough to be more powerful. Anyways on with the reading.

Sixes Pov

When we left the hotel I got a little nervous. We were going to raid a Mog base with two garde and a human ally. I didn't like our odds. Even if John was optimistic and I don't understand how he could be. He kept giving words of encouragement until Sam told him to shut up. So as Sam was driving I was in the back by myself thinking when we were lifted high in the air. I thought it was a Mog attack, so I summoned some lightning. We were still in the air then suddenly we were on the ground. I yelled "Get out!" We rolled out and sprang up and John yelled "Maneuver 6." We went over these in the car so we formed a triangle. When we looked around we saw a fiery bird. "What is that thing?" Sam asked. It looked at us then spoke with its mind. "I am the phoenix. The entity of the universe. I have come to help. Samuel step forth." Sam gulped. "H…hello phoenix thi…thing umm, what do you need of me." "I have come to give you a sliver of my power. Not a lot. No even half of a tithe, but it should suffice." She said. After she said it an orange dust came from her mouth. It disappeared into Sam and when he turned to say thank you she was gone. Sam started to thrash and shake and rise of the ground one eye blue the other red. (**I don't know Sam's eye color so I'm gonna say blue, I might be right though.)** Fire started coming out of his hands; "WATCH OUT!" John said and threw himself in front of me to stop the fireball from burning me. Sam was shooting fire and it wasn't going so well. We had been training with our legacies a lot, so I flew up to the sky using the winds. Spread my hands and rain started pouring. John turned himself into complete fire. (Anyone who has trouble imagining that, look up magma from x-men using her powers.) He shot of a stream of fire from his hands and it knocked Sam down. "Ow." He mumbled. He was rubbing his head, squinting and looking around. "Oops, that was a disaster. Six you can stop the rain now." He said. "Oh right I forgot sorry." In about a minute or so the rain was gone. "So what's our next move?" John asks "Well first we need to learn how you can control that power. So Sam lets go." I say.

xxx.

Sam's POV

We spent six hours in that clearing, three on control and another three and using it. Then she said time for hand to hand. John and I groaned. So then we drove out of the clearing and to an abandoned building. We then spent six hours training like that. Three on normal combat three using our powers mixed in. We just dropped by the time we were done. "We raid the base tomorrow." John said. He continued "We will raid the base at precisely 12:03pm. Mogs will expect a night raid so let's do an afternoon one. Six you will create snow rain and hail with strong winds at the same time to shield us. We will go in and save this garde member. No stops for anything at all ok? Not one thing and we will get in and out." He went over. "Ok John we get it we aren't kindergarteners." Six says. "Yeah kindergarteners don't play battle strategies to kill an alien race." I say. "Both of you shut up and get some sleep." John said. Needless to say we didn't need to get told twice.

xxx.

John's POV

We were getting ready for the raid. Sam pacing, Six meditating, and me sitting here worried about Sarah. I'm worried the Mogs will take her. That she might be killed. I know Sam worries about Six like this and vice versa, they just don't realize it. Shit, we are all so unfocused. Well when we aren't in battle anyways. I need Sarah with me and those two need to realize their feelings for each other. Well were driving towards the base and we pull up. Six turns around and says "This will be a tough battle. Are you guys sure and are you guys ready?" Sam and I nod. "Good. Now we can get this party started." She says. "Only you would think and rescue mission/fighting for our lives was a party Six." Sam says. She just sticks her tongue out and then gets out of the car. We see her flew up and three minutes later at 12:03 like we planned. Sam and I get out of the car and run towards the entrance. I activate my lumen and light myself on fire. None of Sixes weather affects me though. One of Sam's eyes glow red the other stays blue. Fire surrounds his fists and fire cloaks mine. We both shoot streams of fire towards the force field. It takes about half a minute but the shield goes out. Six flies back down and we rush towards the entrance.

About fifty Mogs rush us but my fireballs kill about ten Sixes wind knocks about twenty backwards into a wall and crushes them. Sam doesn't even use his powers. He flips in the air and kicks at a Mogs neck and snaps it. He breaks the shins of three more and pushes them into a pit of lava. The other sixteen left he simply beckons them to come closer and picks up a fallen Mog sword. He slices threw them killing them while Six and I stand there impressed. "You know I could've used some help." He said. "No you handled it all on your own like a good warrior should she said. He beamed with pride and something happened that shocked Sam and I. Six pulled him and kissed him. Pretty soon they were making out and about one hundred Mogs came towards us. Six turned invisible and killed about thirty I threw fire balls and shoot out streams and Sam shot these long jets of flame. We raced down to the bottom part where prisoners are kept. We passed by some cells but we knew our ally was protected by the piken and a dozen heavily armed mogs. Sam and I took care of the Mogs and Six stabbed the piken in the eye. We saw the captive a six foot two well-built character. He said "Hi I'm number nine about time. What number are you guys?" "That's Six, I'm Four, that's Sam a human ally and he has powers of the phoenix. Let's go ok." I say.

"Ok let me grab my staff. It is synesthetic adamantium and incredibly powerful, in fact next to indestructible sweetheart." Nine says to six. Oh god I think Sam isn't going to like this. Turns out I was right. "Uh watch yourself pal." He said. "Oh we have the jealous boyfriend." He said with a nasty smirk. "Damn straight, now let's get out of here." After trashing the place, damn Nine knows how to use a staff. We got out. We explained everything to Nine and we all exchanged stories. Then we said we have to go to Malibu to get Five and then to Europe and then to India. So we started going there. We just got stronger Nine has legacies of super strength, super speed, and anti-gravity. The Mogs are going to pay.

Reviews tell me what you guys think. I worked hard on it.


	3. Chapter 3

So I've decided to update again today. They are going to go to Nines penthouse. Oh in Malibu where Five is she is 5'5 ft. tall. 115 lbs., caramel brown hair and hazel eyes with a tanned figure. Legacies are… read and find out.

Nine's POV

We were driving out of West Virginia when I said "Take this exit to Chicago. I have a safe house there; we can recuperate and take a plane to Malibu." "Ok where is it in Chicago?" Sam asked. "The top of the John Hancock center." I said casually. "What?!" they all screamed. "Don't worry, Sandor and I got caught because I was stupid but they don't know where the safe house actually is." I say. They relax but only slightly. We pass the time by telling our stories and our powers. Sam interested me the most. The phoenix herself gave Sam some of her power. That's a powerhouse right there. I saw all of them in the cave and I think we have a shot at winning this war. I can't wait to show them what Sandor and I have and what I can really do. About ten hours later Six says we are there. "You could've woken us up and not drove that long." Sam said. She simply shrugged and almost collapsed onto the ground if Sam hadn't caught her. He walked in and got on the elevator. I punched in the code-0586- We started going up and arrived at the penthouse. We walked in and John and Sam did a double take. I doubt they have seen anything so expensive from the diamond chandelier to the plush couches, soft carpet or 65 inch plasma with an Xbox three sixty, PlayStation 3, and about 55 video games for each system. "Holy crap!" Sam said. He woke Six up and put her down as she looked around. "Damn Nine you and Sandor know how it's done." John said. Six just looked like wow. "I want to show you guys Sandor's workshop." I said. I led them into it. It had dozens of laptops and one big computer screen. "This is the mother computer. It can split up into TV stations and multiple of them and I can hack into every camera in Chicago courtesy of Sandor." I said. "Wow" they all replied. "You haven't seen anything yet there is a huge lecture hall, the size of a gym and has so many weapons and training droids and dummies." I say as I open the door. We walk in and see two mogs. Their eyes are wide open and they spring into action. John and Six use their telekinesis to fling them into the ceiling. Six flies up and uses fire and wind to incinerate one. John and Sam use their fire to destroy the other. I'm sitting here laughing my ass off. Six screams "We have got to get out of here." "No we d…don't th…those were training dummies!" I say while I was laughing. They just walk past me into the rooms we passed by. Since Sam and Six are sharing a room I say "Have fun tonight love birds" "Nine shut up!" Six screams. "Love you too." I say back. "Nine go to bed already" John screams. "Ok." I say cheerfully. I plop down on my bed and enter a nice dreamless sleep.

xxx.

Sam's POV

I wake up with Sixes head on my chest. I smile softly, this girl is so amazing. I realize my breath stinks and I need to take a shower and that's with a human nose. Oh crap, she is a loric with enhanced senses. I grab a t-shirt, some jeans, a hoodie, and some underwear and head into the shower. I walk into the bathroom and it is huge. I mean a big bath, a shower that sprays you with soap and water from all directions, and hundreds of towels, toothbrushes, bottles of mouthwash, facial cleaner, and deodorant. I hope in the shower and it was basically the best of my entire life. I brush my teeth and mouthwash. I use the facial cleaner and wash my face, and then I put on some axe phoenix. See what I did there. Anyway when I walked out I saw Six waking up and yawning. "That was possibly the best sleep I ever had." She said. "Same, the shower is amazing." I say. "Well I'm going to go try it." She replied. About fifteen minutes later she comes out and says "Nine and Sandor have been living the life." "I know right the shower was awesome and all that stuff in there." I say. "let's go get something to eat." She says. "Ok." I simply reply. So when we walked into the kitchen we saw Nine yelling at John to hurry up with the pancakes. He told us on the way here that he really loves pancakes. John made him six and the rest of us three. In between mouthfuls we devise a plan. We go to Malibu ad find Five. We then get a plane to Spain as soon as possible. The second garde moved from France to Spain and we assumed they made contact. We then get in a plane to India and then back here to train and plan. We are currently heading towards the garage. Nine pulls a tarp of one Tahoe and says "Tada. Our ride to the airport." I simply roll my eyes and get in. Three hours later we board the flight to Malibu. Nine won't shut up about how hot the stewardess is. This is gonna be a long flight. To keep myself occupied, I bought a book at the airport. I start reading it and get so in to it. It's about a serial killer; he has a glove with razor blades on each of his fingers. He is burned and mutilated and is killing children on Elm street in their dreams. Whatever he does to them in the dreams it happens in real life. Eventually he gets abolished back to hell. (**Question: Who can tell me who this is? It's so obvious but in this world he is in a book not a movie.)** By the time I finish the book w arrive in Malibu.

**That's chapter two and three in one day. Next chapter will have some Five action in Five's POV and her legacies. Oh and it will be some Five/Nine action. Thanks for reading and sorry for making this one shorter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hey guys, I have the whole story planned out now and I changed 5's name to Amara and there are a lot of surprises in store so stay tuned ;)._

Sixes Pov

After we touch down in Malibu and get off the plane I start to look around for anything suspicious. The airport is very spacious. It has a huge dome roof, a lot of chairs for people to sit, and never ending stores. We passed a Starbucks and we got some coffee, a Dukin Doughnuts were Nine and Sam insisted on getting some chocolate frosted doughnuts, and a place that sells hair dye. "Hold on guys. I want to go in there." I say. "Really Maren, we don't have time for this." Nine says. "Um, excuse you, but we stopped for doughnuts to shut you up." I snap back. "Hey that was to shut me up. Well now I feel unwanted." Nine said. "Nine shut up and let Maren go paint her hair." John says. "Dye my hair John, get it right." I say. "I don't care go in and out and then let's find Five." He said back at me. I turn and walk in and look around. There are pink, purple, red, orange (Who would want to dye their hair orange?), blue, gold, silver, brown, black, blond, and even green. I swipe the hot pink and electric blue intent on some highlights. I pay the clerk a bored looking middle aged woman, and walk out. I pass the others and say "I'll be right back, give me ten more minutes." "Ugh, fine but only ten minutes. No more than that." I push the door to the ladies room and walk in on an old woman picking her nose. She notices me but still picks at it. Ignoring her I walk to the sink and open the hair dye packages. I take a real look around first. The bathroom is big with five stalls, three sinks, and two paper towel holders. It's dirty though really dirty. The walls have black mold on them the stalls have marker all over them, and there is a brown sludge on the floor next to one stall that I dot even want to know what and of course the old lady still picking her nose. "Ugh do you mind not dyeing your hair now missy. Young folk today with no class." She said. "Considering the fact you are two knuckles deep in one nostril, you can't talk you old fart." I retorted. "Ugh, I have never in my life experienced such insolence." She said and walked out. After dyeing my hair and it drying I looked I the mirror and I loved it. My blond hair was now stripped with electric blue and hot pink and honestly it was hot.

I walk out of the bathroom and I notice Sam won't stop staring. "You like, I did it myself?" I say. "You look sexier now Six." Sam says. "Nice, looks good." John and Nine say at the same time. "Ok, let's hit the beaches to look for Five first." I say. After we exit the airport and rent a minivan with lots of complaining by Nine we hit the highway. It's 2:15 pm here and we are going as fast as we can in a minivan to the beaches. When we get there we start to look around. I see a lot of men stare and Sam is… is he growling at them? Oh God what am I going to do with him? "Sam stop it with the growling you look like a freak." I say. "Oh oops sorry." He says sheepishly rubbing the back of neck with his hand. I think it's her when I turn around and see her walking away from the beach. Here's my evidence for it. A. she looks like a loner. B. she has this aura around her. And C. I see the loric burns on her ankle. How stupid can someone get? Well maybe she is challenging the Mogs. She reminds me of Nine kind of. She has long caramel hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and a fierce passion in her eyes. My guess the Mogs killed her Cepan. I was staring so hard I didn't notice a guy came up and said "Hey babe why don't you join me in the water." And gave my butt a pat. He didn't see Sam coming, heck I barely saw him but suddenly the jerk was on the ground clutching his ribs and gasping for breath. I looked at Sam and he just shrugged. I see John and Nine walking towards the girl so Sam and I join them. She is just saying "Hi, my name is Amara and if you guys are loric show me the tattoos." We pull up our jeans and Sam says "The phoenix gave me her power but I'm a human ally." And created a fireball that was so small only we could see it. "Well, let me shower and get changed and we can be on our way. You have a safe house right?" "Of course we do and it's in Chicago and is really awesome." Nine says. After she showers and puts on a white camisole, some jeans shorts that reach to her knees, with some blue converse. We started walking to the car to drive to the airport. "So, what are you guys legacies?" Amara asks. "Telekinesis, controlling five classic elements, such as air, water, earth, fire, and lightning during storms. Using the wind I can fly and with the other elements I can control the weather and I can also turn invisible." I say. Nine says "I have super hearing, super speed and strength, and anti-gravity with telekinesis." John starts by saying "I have lumen which can be bright blue lights and make me fire resistant and can allow me to control fire, telekinesis, and animal telepathy." "Wow, you guys are really powerful, my legacies are just electricity control, telekinesis, and I can create little balls of energy and make them explode like grenades." "That's so cool, you're pretty powerful yourself." Nine says. "Thanks handsome." Five said with a wink causing Nine to blush. "So let's hear your story Amara. " John says.

"Ok, um when we landed I was five years old and Kian and I decided to start our journey in France. There he taught me to tie my shoes, swim, and ride a bike and speak French and Spanish. After five months we moved to Canada. Kian taught me how to play soccer, softball, skating, and dance. I was about five and a half and we lived there for three and a half years. We then moved to Oregon were we lived for another four years. He taught me how to fight when we moved there. I learned taekwondo, jujitsu, karate, and judo or at least partially learned it and then he taught me how to hunt with a gun, bow, crossbow, and how to survive in the wild. Then we moved to Seattle and I took gymnastics and we lived there for a year before I slipped up. I told a girl I was from Wisconsin and Kian told her father we were from Michigan. So we started packing when people got suspicious. Well umm… we were packing and the Mogs burst down our door. Kian got a handgun and fired and killed about six before they got through the doorway. They shot at me and a cannon blast was supposed to hit me but the charm protected me and when I looked up I saw a hole in a mogs chest before he turned to ash. I grabbed a semi-automatic rifle and shot like there was no tomorrow. The gun ran out and I felt something build up inside of me. I dropped the gun and slid on our hard wood floors towards a mog and using my knees I pushed off the floor and kicked its jaw so hard I snapped his neck. Then the buildup increased until I pointed my hands at a mog and blue lightning came out of them. Using this legacy I killed about a dozen mogs until one had positioned himself to strike from above. Kian shoved out of the way...and… got stabbed in the heart. He forgot about the charm in that split second and paid the price. Well I escaped and for the next two years trained and trained to become strong to destroy the Mogs. I got telekinesis about a week after my first legacy and my energy grenades when three died." She started to cry and Nine sitting next to her started to comfort her he held her in his arms. He whispered soothing words to her and eventually she calmed down.

In fact she calmed down when they got to the airport. They gave the van back to the bored fat looking man. He smelled of cigarettes and cat pee. He looked at Amara like fresh meat, so Five being Five she powered up a grenade and threw it at him. The little ball of energy sparked before blowing up and the entire place where he was stationed. We ran towards the airport doors to make the flight. We waited about one and half hours this time and ran towards our gate. When we get there and sit down we notice a family staring at us. Then someone dressed in a black trench coat and a black fedora with sunglasses takes a sword and lifts up to strike the family and then Nine crouches and jumps using his super speed at the mog and clothes line him. The mog goes flying into a window. The family looks frightened so I calm them down saying "We'll protect you from the bad guys." They had a child that looked six years old so I gave her a teddy bear I bought at the gift shop. "Here you go sweetie, this'll protect from those bad men." I say. She smiles and her parents take her and run. "You're welcome." I say dryly. So back to the battle, Six was shooting fire at some mogs with Sam and John. Nine was running around punching the Mogs at super speed. There was a lot of ash everywhere but I decided to join in. I ran at one mog, he swung at me and I ducked. I crescent kicked him in the head then shoved my energy grenade in his mouth. Two more were charging at me. This time I powered up my hands and shot lightning out of them. In the blue light I could see all the scared faces. The sun was going down and by the time it does I want to be out of Malibu high jacking a plane or not. One mog was shooting at a little boy, so I jumped in front of the mog and punched him in the face. I threw an EG at him (I'm calling the energy grenade EG from now on.) and he blew up. I see Six and she is manipulating the water from spilled Fiji bottles into a long whip. She swung it and about a dozen smashed into the window.

I see and open pathway to the plane so I shout this way and ran. Sam killed the last mog and they started following me. When we got on the plane I see the stewardess and the two pilots. "Get out now." I say threating them with some lightning. They didn't need to be told twice. Sam and I walk into the pilot section and start the plane. "You can fly this thing?" I ask. "Yeah, it's easy." He said back. Six then kissed him and said "Wow, really resourceful." "Do I get a reward like that every time I do something good?" Sam said. "Maybe." Six said with a wink. "Ok both of you shut up and Sam start the plane." I say exasperated. "Aye aye captain." Sam said. Once we were in the air Nine asks "Doe this plane have enough fuel to reach Europe?" "No, didn't you say you have a safe house in Chicago because that's as far as we can go." I say. "Yeah, we can rest and recuperate there and then send two of us to Europe while the other three stay behind." He said. "Great plan handsome, turns out you aren't all muscle like I thought." I said with a wink. He merely blushes and says something about wanting to get some sleep. We were still in California and it was 8:15 pm so that means when we get to Chicago it will be about 1:00 am. Sam and I didn't really talk much we just focused on flying then when we were above Kansas the radar showed two jets incoming. Oh crap I thought. Sam saw it too and turned on the intercom and shouted "Enemy jets incoming prepare for a battle now." They all woke up and started getting ready for a fight. Nine tied his boots, Six shrugged on her leather jacket, and Four's Lumen started to shine.

xxx.

Four's POV

So waking up to hear my best friend saying we have enemy jets was just the highlight of my day. "Six fire lightning at them now. I want those suckers blown out of the sky." Suddenly thunder clouds bloomed. They swirled ominously and we could hear the wind shrieking. Suddenly to twin bolts of lightning struck the jets one went down but the other stayed. Six tried again to no avail. The jet flew ahead of the plane and turned around while still flying. A platform started to rise and some mutilated and burned monster came on top of the platform. "Ahhhhhhhhhh its Freddy Cougar!" Sam screamed. I looked and there were the claws and the face. The claws looked to be made of real adamantium. I started by saying "We know the jet is lightning proof so we have to try something else Nin place a gravity field around plane so we can stand on the roof. Sam stay here and fly the plane. Six, Five, and Nine you're with me let's go." We climb onto the roof and there he was on the jet. "The Mogs must've genetically created him and is now testing him out." I shout. Freddy launches himself at the pilot window and starts slicing at it. "Sam No!" Six cried. She pushed him into the sky with telekinesis and he fell towards the Earth. We started cheering until we saw him getting pulled up by some magnetic beam. Nine pulls out his staff and swings at Freddy after he jumped on the plane. Freddy simply sliced it in half. "That was my favorite staff you tosspot." Nine screamed. He kicked Freddy off, but he simply flew back to the plane. "My turn." Five said and she shot lightning at the beast. Instead of the plane absorbing it Freddy Stretched his claws and absorbed the lightning and hi claws glowed electric blue and grew longer. "Crap." Five said. I shot a stream of fire with Six to the beast but he stretched his claws out and absorbed that and his claws turned red. Five threw an EG but once again he absorbed it. "Five shoot lighting at the beats when it's absorbing Six and I's flame." I said. Six and I shot the flame and while he is absorbing it Five shocks him with electricity. The cable platform thing and the magnetic field disappear and he struggles to stand on the jet. Five throws an EG at the back part where the fire comes out of. The whole jet blows up along with Freddy. We all start to cheer and Six disappeared probably to go to see Sam. I see Five kiss Nine and hear her say "You're welcome handsome." I feel a pang in my heart because I want Sarah to be here with me.

**3 hours later in the penthouse. **

"I'm tired let's go to bed." Sam suggests. We all agree and we go to sleep. In the morning I wake up and feel lonely because every couple is sharing a room and I'm alone. When I walk out I see everyone eating so I join them, eat, get myself together, and say "Can we train in the lecture hall?" They say yes and we head out. "So Sandor designed this place for red diamond shape robots to come out and shoot these yellow energy beams at us. .fr/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Young-Justice-War-e pisode-15_ (this can be Nine fighting the droids he was just talking about. Disclaimer I don't own Young Justice or AtLA- you guys will understand later.) "We can fight those and see how we do." he suggested. 'This will be interesting' I think.

_**Annndddd There is chapter four hoped you guys liked it and next chapter will have lecture hall usage Six and Five going to Europe and meeting Ella and Mariana. I have most of the story planned so now it is just a matter of when I can write considering the school play is coming up so that means extra rehearsal for me and if my 8**__**th**__** grade teachers will cool it with the homework and my algebra teacher ill stop giving so many tests. Thanks for reading guys remember to review and tell me what you think. And maybe follow ;). Bye guys. **_


End file.
